Symphonia High
by MeMiMoMemories
Summary: Just something to see if all the tales of symphonia characters went to school.AU of course.No pairings as far as I'm concerned.
1. Chapter 1

**Symphonia High**

**Chapter:1**

**I only wrote this wondering what it would be like if every one in the first tales of symphonia went to high school.**  
**Oh and pairing I don't know any that's why I'm asking what pairing should this fic have  
**

Mithos woke up to a light tapping on his gowned and got up opening the door.'It's my sister that's weird I expected her to be a work now now'

"Hey sis"

"Good morning mithos I decided to wake to up this morning since it's your first day as a sophomore,but I didn't have time to make breakfast so just have a whatever you can find. I have to get my classroom ready for the freshmen so I've got to go ."

Martel left mithos alone in their shared apartment .He went back to his room putting on his special necklace that he only gave to people that meant something to called it his called it his Cruxis Crystal.

_'At least Martel was wearing her's today'_

He got ready for school moderately fast walking to the front of his complex waiting for his ride to get here.

Then he saw it a black Toyota Camry with dark tinted windows turn around the the drivers seat was forcystus.

Mithos got in the back seat next the passenger seat was and and magnius were the only two people who could drive because they where the only Juniors with a drivers license,mithos and pronyma were only sophomores.

"I like your pants mithos they look nice"Pronyma said rubbing his thigh.

Mithos looked down at his black skinny jeans,then at the hand that kept touching him.

"Pronyma don't touch me!It feels weird."

"Oh your vans look great."

He looked down at his shoes they looked like any other vans just a pair of black ones like any others._'She's always rubbing me it's getting weird.'_Forcystus turned down an unfamiliar road.

"Where are we going?"Trying to get pronyma's attention off of him.

"There's this new kid I met over the summer and thought he was alright so I'm giving him a ride to school he's a sophomore "

"Great now I have to get out the car."

"What are we talking about."

"Never mind" he sighed.

The car pulled up to a complex and a boy with short blond hair white, skinny jeans, with a white shirt walked up to the car and got into the back seat and extended his hand to both mithos and pronyma to shake.

"Hey I'm remil a sophomore"

"Mithos yggdrasill"

"Pronyma"

"Could you hurry up forcystus I don't want to be late to school"Pronyma called form the back seat.

Forcystus just turned the music up higher drowning out her voice.

"So remil what are your classes?"Pronyma asked flipping her hair and pulling her red mini skirt down a bit.

"For the year I have Homeroom,Geometry1,Gym,marine biology,and english2 but in that order."

"Oh well what's your schedule mithos?"

" Homeroom,algebra honers,Gym,marine biology,and english2.

"Well I have.." _'I didn't ask you what you have!'mithos thought. _"Homeroom,Algebra honers,art , marine biology,and english2 mithos I love your blue t shirt and black jacket." She started rubbing his chest again.

"Don't touch me!"

The car pulled into the school's student parking lot and climbed out stretching.

"Come on let's go to homeroom we do have the same homeroom don't we?"Mithos started walking away.

"Okay"he said jogging to catch up with him.

_'This kid might be important to me...'_ Mithos went into his bag and pulled out a Cruxis Crystal necklace and gave it to remil.

"Here thought you might like should just wear it everywhere."

Remil put it on and and mumbled a thanks as they walked to their homeroom.

"I wonder if my homeroom teacher's nice"Remil said walking into the classroom.

**I know it's not the best thing in the world be brutal if you have to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I dont own Tales of symphonia

Betad by Go Go Gaget Slash

* * *

Mithos and Remil walked into class, sitting at the desk farthest in the back so they could see everything. They sat on one of the given stools at one of the science tables. There wasn't a lot on the walls just a window to the far left and two posters.

Remil whispered something only for Mithos to hear.

Mithos said nothing back he was so focused on eavesdropping on the two girls' conversation in front of them.

"Yeah everybody says the marine biology teacher is super hot, but I haven't seen him yet" one of the girls said.

"I know almost every girl has fallen for him regardless of age and he only started working here this year. Not me though I have my eyes set on someone else" She said giving Mithos a wink.

"Me too" the other one said giving Remil a small wave.

_'Gross' _both boys thought in union.

Mithos' thoughts about the girls were cut short when he saw spiky brown haired boy walked in with a red leather jacket. Mithos saw that the boy looked at him and started walking towards him; he noticed that and automatically turned his head to the right engaging in conversation with Remil. But stopped short when he felt a tap on his shoulder turning his head to the left.

"Yes" he spoke trying not to sound annoyed."What's your name" He started first knowing that the boy wanted to talk to him.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine"

Mithos opened his mouth about to say something about that being rude but was cut off by the blonde boy next to him.

"That doesn't make any sense. You tapped him on the shoulder therefore you should say your name first. Saying that was kind of rude." Remil smirked when the boy's face slightly tinted red with anger.

"Well-"but he was cut off.

"Good morning," the entire class fell silent

"I'm your homeroom teacher and also the new marine biology teacher for sophomores, ."He announced, his right foot on his left thigh. He looked honestly bored with his homeroom, but was silent for a while.

Then the whispering started, then talking, then people shouting across the room 'I didn't know you had this homeroom'

"Silence" was all he had to say before everything got quiet."You have to listen to the school news."

* * *

**News Report**

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi"

"And Zelos Wilder"

"And welcome to the Symphonia high news report" they said the last part in union.

"Today is the first day of school so welcome all freshmen and returning student bod-"

"Oh Sheena including me I'm so flattered!" Zelos held out his arms waiting for a hug.

"ZELOS!" Punching her hard enough for him to fall over in his chair.

"Now back to more important matters" a slight blush on her face or so she thought. As she spoke Zelos got back on his chair unfazed.

"Aw cool look Sheena your face is the same color as my hair"

"That's it!" she spoke as she tackled Zelos to the ground you could hear screams in the background.

"Um that's the end of the Symphonia High news report" some random person in behind the camera said before turning it off.

* * *

Just as turned off the projector the bell rang everybody rushing out.

Outside the classroom Mithos stopped walking away.

"Bye" was all he said before turning around and walking away.

"Yeah right! See you in Gym" Remil called down the hall, but didn't get a response.

When Mithos walked into his algebra honors class he was annoyed. Why? There sitting in a desk next to the one closest to the windows arms beckoning for him to sit in the seat next to him was Pronyma. He sighed and walked over to the one next to the window...and her.

"Hi Pronyma."

"Hey Mithos I saved you this seat because I know you like to sit in the back but by the window even more."

"Thanks"

"Who do you think the teacher is?"

Mithos shrugged looking down at his desk._ 'It's like they but smaller desks each year"_

Looking up he saw blue hair, _'huh that's the first'_

"Everybody be quiet while I take attendance. I don't like introductions therefore I won't ask you anything but your names during attendance

_'Finally a reasonable teacher saves the introductions'_

"Collete Brunel"

"Here"

Mithos put his hand on his desk half smiling but it soon turned into a frown when he felt another hand on his. Quickly pulling his pulling his hand away under the table frowning.

"Chocolate"

"Here"

"The way you should refer to me as is Mr. Ka-fai and Mr. ka-fai only."

"Now that we have skipped introductions it will be much faster for us to get into our lesson."

This is where Mithos tuned out he pulled out his textbook and went to the right page. He didn't need to pay attention when Pronyma would just let him copy off her notes later. Before he knew it the bell rang already an hour and thirty minutes later.

"Bye Mithos! I'll save you a seat in marine biology so you don't have to worry," she said as he walked away unresponsive.

He made his way to gym standing with the class waiting for the teacher to hand out uniform to the people who preordered it. Turning he saw Remil already changed.

"You have to change if you got your clothes?"Mithos said shocked he didn't see him before.

"Yeah come on" Grabbing Mithos' wrist pulling him towards the locker room. Sitting on the bench waiting for him to change. Mithos changed moderately fast.

"Come on" Mithos called out to him already at the door. Remil looked up giving him a sheepish grin face slightly red.

Gym was just coach Bryant taking attendance and getting their clothes situated. So it was kind of a free class.

"I didn't even want gym" Remil sighed

"Yeah I guess it isn't the best elective but is required."

"Yeah I guess"

On there way to marine biology Mithos stopped walking.

"See you in marine biology. Got to take a leak."

"'Kay I'll leave you a seat."

When Mithos arrived at marine biology he saw Remil in the back with an empty stool next to him and Pronyma by the window with an empty stool nest to her, beckoning to him.

_'Pronyma or Remil, back or window...Remil'_

He made his way to the back taking an empty tool at the left. He looked over at Pronyma whose facial expression was changing from shocked, to confused, anger, glaring at Remil. Remil had a smirk victory on his face, Mithos shrugged it off. Mr. Aurion took attendance, and to Mithos' dismay he called on chocolate. The teacher stopped briefly on Lloyds name but continued down the list.

Lloyd was sitting next to Mithos and Remil just like in homeroom.

"So that's your name Lloyd Irving," Mithos had a smug look.

"So" Lloyd responded adding a shrug.

"I know your name but you don't know mine."

"Mithos Yggdrasill," looked up briefly from the computer.

"Here," he said begrudgingly his smug look turned into a not so happy look.

"Ha! Mithos Yggdrasill, So are you going to apologize."

"For what?" He said in a calm voice but dangerous.

"For being a jerk."

"You think I'm going to beg for forgiveness. Ridiculous."

"Umm, I wasn't asking you to beg"

Mithos put an end to the conversation with that.

The rest of class was the distribution of textbooks even though no other teacher had, and there probably won't be any homework for the first week. But he did it anyways.

When the three of them got to English Mithos had Remil on his right and Pronyma to left, kind of being sandwiched.

"I took attendance so do the assignment on the board"

The assignment shouldn't have even been qualified as an assignment. It was 'first name, last name' and 'parent contact number'.

Mithos finished with ten minutes to spare before the bell. Pronyma finished a couple of minutes after him.

"Why didn't you sit next to me in biology?"

"I didn't want to sit at the window at that moment."

"Oh," Pronyma seemed okay with it. Nobody said anything else for the rest of the class until the bell rang. They walked outside Pronyma walked away mumbling something about not going with them. Mithos and Remil walked to the student parking lot waiting for Forcystus and Magnius to get there.

Forcystus and Magnius walked up a while later. Taking their time unlocking the doors. Mithos sat behind the passenger seat.

"You sure took you time"

"We had things to do. It took a while," Magnius shrugged.

* * *

When Mithos got home he took a shower scrubbing his hand really hard after Pronyma touched him there. Right when he stepped out of the shower Martel got home. Mithos got dressed meeting Martel on the living room. She was on her laptop doing her business.

"Hey Mithos how was your day. Bet it was less annoying then mine."

"Doubt it." Mithos felt his phone vibrate looking at the name. The screen flashed 'Creeper.' He groaned. _'I'm still trying to figure out who gave Pronyma my number'_

Touching the end. He explained his day but left out a majority.

* * *

Touching the end button again, the name 'Creeper' going away.

'_I'm seriously considering getting a new number. That's the fifth time today.'_

Mithos continued brushing his teeth. Putting his phone on the charger, he looked at the time reading 11: oo pm. Then turned off the light to go to bed.


End file.
